Rukia Rabbit
by Artemis Day
Summary: or "Why Ichigo should never be allowed near a sewing machine." It's White Day, and Ichigo makes Rukia a... rabbit? AU


**A/N: Written for the White Day contest at the deviantART Ichiruki fan club. Also, this fic ignores the current arc and the end of the last one (you know what I'm talking about).**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was speechless. It wasn't a common occurrence, which would probably make it an even more shocking sight for potential witnesses (which there probably wouldn't be since they were alone on the roof of the school). Wind blew through her hair, tickling her face a bit, but she didn't notice. The thing before her occupied all her attention.

It was a sickly green color, like a mixture of grass and vomit. Dull blue buttons were it's eyes, and they were horribly lop sided at that. It's distorted mouth was clearly a failed attempt at a smile, instead looking like an expression an escaped mental patient on crack might wear. It's white, puffball tail had clearly already fallen off once and was quickly sewn back on by someone who had no idea what they were doing, and it's ears were completely out of proportion, with one being at least twice as long as the other, stubby one.

In short, it was a mess.

Rukia's mouth had been hanging open for around twenty seconds before she finally noticed and closed it. Then a sigh broke her completely from her trance and she craned her neck up to look her orange haired boyfriend in the eye.

"You hate it, don't you?" He stated more than asked in monotone.

The petite girl blinked, then shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"No!" She answered a bit too forcefully.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Rukia trailed off, looking for the right words. "It's very… very… interesting?"

Silence.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other. Seconds went by like hours, until finally, Ichigo responded.

"So you hate it."

Rukia's shoulders sagged and she rolled her eyes, "No I don't hate it… it's just really ugly."

A funny sound came out of the back of Ichigo's throat. He clearly hadn't been expecting such bluntness from her. After taking a moment to compose himself, he came back with a fury Rukia had come to love seeing.

"UGLY?" He shouted. "Do you know how hard I worked on this, ya ungrateful midget?"

"Well, it's not my fault if you suck at sewing," Rukia shot back. "What the Hell possessed you to try and _make_ me a bunny? In fact, what possessed you to take Home Economics in the first place?"

"There were no other electives left, and that idiot Ishida signed me up before I could stop him!"

"Oh sure, blame it all on Ishida, that's just like you!"

"Shut up! At least I actually took the time to make you something instead of just getting chocolates from a store like _somebody_ I could mention!"

"How dare you, that chocolate was expensive and I worked hard to earn the money for it!"

"Yeah, well I worked my ass off for two weeks making you this stupid thing, the least you can do it show a little gratitude!"

They breathed heavily as another shouting match reached it's end. As Rukia's anger dwindled, she began to realize that Ichigo was right. He'd worked hard to make a present for her, she'd actually seen him up late at night trying and failing to make the sewing machine work. His band aid covered hands served as reminders of his struggle, and Rukia had to smile a bit when she saw them. To think Ichigo loved her enough to attempt something like this, even though he clearly had zero talent for it. It made her heart flutter, not that she'd actually admit that out loud.

As for the rabbit, well, it was hideous, no question. Despite that, the fact that he'd actually made it for her with his own two hands… well, it actually made the little guy kind of cute.

If you stood very far away and squinted your eyes while drunk on vodka, anyway.

Rukia sighed, and then reached out to take the… rabbit. As her hand brushed against the gift, she was surprised by how soft it felt. It seemed he'd at least managed to stuff it properly. The female shinigami glanced upwards at Ichigo, and she had to smile when she saw his face.

"You're blushing," she said in a teasing voice.

Ichigo started, "Wha- No I'm not!"

"Relax, Ichigo," Rukia snickered. "You don't have to hide these things from me anymore. I think it's cute."

"Oh shut up, midget."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, then smiled as an idea came into her head. She held up the rabbit thing again and gave Ichigo a happy grin.

"You know," she said cheerfully. "I think I know what I'm going to call this little guy."

Ichigo looked confused for a moment, then suspicious.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

Rukia's cheerful grin turned evil, "Ichigo… meet Ichigo Jr.!"

"WHAT?" The orange head screamed. "You can't name that thing after me, it's ugly!"

The petite girl gave him a look, which annoyed Ichigo even more.

"Don't give me that look, I made it, so I can call it ugly if I want to."

"Yes, but he's _my_ gift," Rukia countered. "So I have every right to call him ugly, unlike you."

The tall boy opened his mouth, but no words came out. He seemed to know instinctively that he was fighting a losing battle, and so he simply rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground. Rukia smirked and sat down as well, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She then placed Ichigo Jr. between them, to his clear annoyance.

"Next year, I'm just going to _buy_ you something for White Day," He muttered.

Rukia snickered again, "Okay, then in exchange, I'll _make_ you some chocolate for Valentine's Day."

A look of disgust washed over her boyfriend's face and Rukia had to fight to hold back a laugh.

"Touché," Ichigo answered, defeated.

And thus, another day in the lives of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki went on.


End file.
